


In Memorium

by JanuaryGrey (Jan3693)



Series: Someone We Used to Know [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Friendship, Not A Stand-Alone Fic, characters think another character is dead but it's complicated, check the series info if you're interested, siriusly please check out the main series for context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan3693/pseuds/JanuaryGrey
Summary: Before they leave Hogwarts for good, the Marauders pay tribute to a friend who's gone but not forgotten.
Series: Someone We Used to Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	In Memorium

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little side scene from the main fic in this series _Someone We Used to Know_ , an AU that follows what happens when Sirius is expelled from Hogwarts following the Whomping Willow Prank on Snape. This tiny fic won't make much sense if you don't at least read the first few chapters of the main fic. Check out the Series info for links and more info.

It’s their last night at Hogwarts, and there’s a pretty good chance that Remus is going to fall and break his neck before he can officially graduate. He’s decent enough on a broom, but the fancy tricks James can pull off in Quidditch games do not come naturally to Remus. Unfortunately, both James and Peter have abysmal handwriting. Peter’s is cramped and uneven but usually semi-legible, several professors, however, have mistaken James’s chicken scratch for Sumerian cuneiform.

So, this, their final legacy, is quite literally in Remus’s hands. Hands which are not currently holding onto his broom. James hovers nearby, watching and doing absolutely nothing to ease Remus’s nerves as he hangs from the underside of his broom in a sloth roll grip. Peter, is a little way away, James’s invisibility cloak covering him and his broom while he acts as their lookout. 

Not that many people bother looking up above the front doors in the middle of the night. 

Holding his broom steady with just his thighs, Remus traces the last line with his wand, whispering the spell that etch what he’s writing deep into the stone. Then he’s done.

Returning his hands to his broom with a sigh of relief, Remus sits back and finally admires his work. 

James swings back up on top of his broom and nudges it until he’s beside Remus. He reaches out a claps a hand to Remus’s shoulder.

“It looks great, Moony,” James says. His voice is thick with both pride and sorrow. Remus understands that perfectly. 

“Come have a look, Pete,” James calls. Peter pulls off the cloak and flies down to join them. 

“Good show, Remus!” Peter says. He grins but with that same melancholy air Remus feels in his own chest. “He would have loved it…”

“Yeah, he would have,” Remus repeated.

James doesn’t say anything else, but the hand on Remus’s shoulder squeezes tighter.

When they leave the next day, Remus glances up as he walks out the front doors of the Castle. It’s difficult to see from down here, and impossible to read, but he can just make out the stone at the top of the lintel that they carved last night. The one that now and forever reads, _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs were here._

He only wishes Sirius was still here to see it. He would have loved it.


End file.
